Memory Lane
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Toby and Spencer take a walk down memory lane and think about the future. Oneshot.


Peter and Veronica Hastings laughed at something their daughter Spencer said. Three year old Samantha looked at her grandfather and said, "What's so funny?" with an adorable pout on her face. Peter laughed even harder.

* * *

><p>Four year old Samantha and two year old Andrew were leaning over the crib that held newborn Lily. They made faces at the baby and squealed, "Mommy, Daddy! Look!" when she blew spit bubbles.<p>

* * *

><p>Four year old Andrew knocked two year old Lily over as he chased six year old Samantha through the hallways. Spencer's voice warned, "Andy, watch out for your sister."<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer, Hanna and Aria all sat on a sofa, covered in presents and Christmas paper, in various stages of pregnancy. Spencer waved at the camera, "Hi Toby. Merry Christmas." Several kids ran by and picked up their presents off the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>Two year old Samantha poked her face in front of the camera, blocking the view of newborn Andrew. "Daddy can I…can I see that?" her squeaky voice was contrasted by Toby's deep voice laughing, "Maybe later baby. Why don't you play with Andy?"<p>

* * *

><p>Four year old Lily graduated pre-school with Lydia Rivers and Emily Fitz. Lily beamed at the camera and waved her diploma. Spencer came onto the screen and gave all three girls a big kiss, prompting them to squeal.<p>

* * *

><p>It was someone's birthday party. Eleven or more kids were running around, screaming and laughing. The adults were sitting at the tables that were set up. Spencer and Hanna saw the camera. They grinned, "Happy Birthday Andy! We love you!"<p>

* * *

><p>Toby and five year old Andrew were having a catch. They were laughing as the ball came closer and closer to the camera. Spencer's voice came out nervous. "Andy, honey, watch the cam-" There was a crack and the screen went black.<p>

* * *

><p>Baby Samantha held tightly to Toby's fingers, standing cautiously. Spencer's voice, "Come to mommy baby. You can do it Sam." Toby dropped one of her tiny hands and she took a tentative step forward. Two more and she let go of Toby's other hand. She took several more steps to Spencer before she fell. The camera bounced as Spencer cried, "Toby! She did it! She's walking!" His laugh filled the background.<p>

* * *

><p>Toby sat cross legged on the floor. One year old Lily was sitting on his lap and five year old Samantha stood in front of him, one had holding a lipstick and the other holding a brush. The lower half of Toby's face was covered in lipstick. Spencer's laugh faded into words. "Oh honey, that lipstick really brings out your eyes." Toby glared at Spencer and opened his mouth to talk. Sam scowled, "Daddy, did I say you could open your mouth? Close it!" Spencer's laugh sounded at the look of shock on Toby's face.<p>

* * *

><p>The beginnings of 'A Whole New World' from Aladdin played and Caleb came running by. He was holding Sam on a beach towel, 'flying' her around. She squealed in delight as Caleb sang some of the words. Toby panned the camera to the couch where Spencer sat with one month old Andy and eight months pregnant Hanna. Caleb 'flew' Sam past the couch and she cried, "Daddy fly Mommy!" Spencer laughed and Toby called, "Hanna come take the camera." Spencer's protests were heard in the background as the camera switched hands. Toby lifted Spencer into his arms. She laughed as he 'flew' her around. Hanna cooed, "Aww, how cute!" Toby's eyes bugged. "Hanna don't drop the-" The screen went black.<p>

* * *

><p>The video was dark until someone flicked the overhead light on dimly. Spencer was sleeping on the couch, her hair splayed over the arm. Baby Andrew was nestled on her chest, his tiny foot kicking and one fist wrapped around Spencer's hair. Toby's whisper, "I love you two so much."<p>

* * *

><p>A baby's wail filled the silence. Toby came on screen bouncing baby Samantha. Her face was bright red and scrunched up from crying. "Spencer help me out!" Toby's hair stuck up everywhere and there were bags under his eyes. "Stop filming and help!" Toby sounded hassled. Spencer's voice, calmer. " Just rock her in your arms. She'll get comfortable and sleep." Toby rested Sam in the crook of his elbow and swayed back and forth. She quieted almost immediately. "See" Spencer's voice came through smugly as Toby stuck his tongue out at her.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily grinned at the camera. "Daddy, Grandpa is helping me make a dollhouse." She brandished a paintbrush and Toby chuckled. "I thought you were helping him?" She shook her head seriously. Peter Hastings came on screen. "Lily what color should we paint the house?" He waved at the camera and smiled as Lily picked the pink shade. "Good choice. Let's get to it." They painted for a while and the camera sunk to Lily's level as Toby sat down. Then Lily dripped paint on her sock. "Oh no! Daddy look at my sock." She lifted her foot and hit the camera. It slipped to the ground and the image went upside down. Toby groaned, "I guess video time is over." The camera was lifted into the air and turned off.<p>

* * *

><p>The room was dark and there were whispers in the background. And then Hanna, "SHUT UP!" Caleb laughed from behind the camera. Suddenly the door opened and he lights flicked on. Toby walked through the door. "SURPRISE!" He looked scared for a second and then a grin broke out on his face. Sam, Andy and Lily all ran to hug him. Spencer gave him a kiss and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks everyone. This is great." He smiles at the camera. Hanna laughs, " We totally had you surprised. I think for Caleb's next birthday, I'm giving him a surprise party." Everyone laughed as she realized the flaw in her plan. She flipped her hair, "You know what I mean."<p>

* * *

><p>It was insanely sunny and the camera found a group of people playing by the water, The camera bounced as it moved closer to the water. Aria and Ezra splashed their oldest, J.D. Samara held baby Jack on her hip while Emily held his twin, Joy. Toby and Caleb waved from the ocean, holding Andy and Scott. Samantha clung to Toby's back. Hanna sat at the water's edge with Lily, Lydia and Emily Fitz, one hand resting on her swollen belly. Lily and Lydia jumped up and ran to the camera."Aunt Spencer look what we found." Lydia gave a gap toothed grin as Lily held up a starfish. "That's great guys. Let me put the camera away and I'll come sit with you." The camera turned off.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer clicked the T.V. off and cuddled closer to Toby. She sighed,<p>

"I can't believe they're all grown up. It feels like yesterday we were living these videos." Toby kissed the top of her head and let her put her legs on his lap.

" I know. Sam's graduating, Lils is going to be a freshman and Andy is bigger than I am. It's scary Spence. When did we get old?"

Spencer laughed and hit his shoulder. "We most definitely are not old. Ezra, now he's old, but not us." Toby laughed and Spencer dropped her head to his shoulder. "Don't tell Aria I said that, she'll kill me."

Toby held up three fingers in a Boy Scout Promise, "I won't say anything to her, I might tell Ezra though. Just kidding!" He yelped as Spencer pinched his side.

"All kidding aside, the kids are grown up. Even my baby is going to high school." Spencer cried, she brandished a video. "They will never put make up on your face again…"

"Thank God." Toby muttered under his breath.

"Toby, it's just going to be the two of us, when they're gone." Spencer had nothing against spending time with her husband, but she hadn't thought it would come so soon.

"Hey Spence, our anniversary is next week." Toby said out of nowhere.

"No, it's not. We got married in October." Spencer sounded exasperated. Toby laughed.

"No our anniversary of when we started dating. We've been together 30 years. That's impressive." He kissed her forehead.

Spencer looked thoughtful, "We have. Well except those five years we were on and off. Wow! I say we celebrate. Maybe a party? Hanna'd love to plan it." She began thinking.

Toby shook his head. "Nah, I've got a plan. What do you think about a trip to Europe?"

"I'd say that sounds wonderful. I love you." Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck and within a few minutes they were making out like teenagers. Footsteps were heard on the stairs.

"MOM! DAD! That's disgusting!" Samantha cried. "Why can't you be like Aunt Aria and Uncle Ezra? They don't kiss in front of J.D, Harper or Emily!" Andrew and Lily chimed in with their agreements, secretly glad their parents still loved each other.

Spencer and Toby laughed. "We're sorry. Come on. As a peace offering, Dad found the home videos up in the attic. Watch with us?" Spencer patted the couch and after sharing a silent look, the Cavanaugh siblings piled onto the couch with their parents.

* * *

><p>The white snow covered everything, except the four trails of footprints made by the Cavanaughs. The snow blower started up and Toby began plowing the sidewalks. Ten year old Samantha, eight year old Andy and six year old Lily threw snowballs at each other. Soon Toby abandoned the snow blower and helped the kids with a snow man. When they were done, Toby walked up the steps to join Spencer. "They're great kids." He said. Spencer laughed. "You got that right. We did good babe." Spencer's voice said as the camera zoomed in on the kids. They waved and shouted, " We love you."<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hi everybody. My first Pretty Little Liars story. I hope everyone liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. This is my way of pretending that the Spoby breakup didn't happen. They will get back together. Please Review. I wan't to know if I'm in character.


End file.
